Devuelta al pasado contigo
by FiredIce
Summary: Version definitiva, espero les guste Naruto tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, y tener un gran amor
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, tanto tiempo, hoy traigo un fic definitivo, ok, no tan definitivo, pero es el fic "definitivo" de mis fics "Devuelta al pasado contigo", ya que se me acababan las ideas para los dos fics decidí hacer uno completamente diferente, pero sin perder el rumbo de los anteriores, por cierto para cuando este subiendo este cap. Los otros fics ya estarán eliminados, sin nada más que decir que lo disfruten, Espero les guste.**

**¡Acción!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 1: Un día como ángel.**

Todo estaba destruido, no había nada, solo dos cuerpos, sin un brazo cada uno, pero seguían vivos, se estaban desangrando, pero había uno en especial, un rubio, él sabía que era su fin, no lo negaba, solo… lo sabía.

Lo único que podía escuchar eran los lentos latidos de su corazón que lentamente se iban haciendo más y más lentos…

\- _Así que este es el fin_ – pensó para sí mismo el rubio – _Jamás pensé que llegaría tan rápido – _se dijo el rubio cada vez más desanimado.

Sus latidos se hacían cada vez más lentos, al punto de empezar a cerrar los ojos, sí, se estaba rindiendo, no se arrepentía de nada. Pero, algo le evitó morir, un grito desesperado, era una voz femenina la más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida.

\- _Seguramente es Sakura-chan – _Se dijo para sí mismo el rubio con una sonrisa interna, pero lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos lo sorprendió, vio unos hermosos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con una cabellera rubia, vio una lagrima cayendo de esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

\- Naruto-kun resiste, no nos dejes – Dijo desesperada la rubia – No me dejes – dijo rompiendo en llanto

\- _¿Qué? ¿Ino?_ – Se preguntó el rubio.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, y un Naruto se vio frente a la escena de Ino llorando por él, y por un momento se sintió… querido.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto al aire Naruto

\- Veo que estas confundido Naruto-kun – Dijo una femenina voz misteriosa

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Naruto a esa persona

\- Me llamo Kiriel, y soy la diosa de la naturaleza – dijo la mujer, tenía apariencia joven, era pelirroja y llevaba una corona de flores blancas, traía puesto un kimono de color azul con detalles plateados, tenía ojos color verde salpicados ligeramente con un suave color café – Estoy aquí porque Kami-sama desea darte una nueva oportunidad – dijo la diosa

\- ¿Una nueva oportunidad? – preguntó confundido el rubio

\- Veraz Naruto-kun, queda muy poca gente de buen corazón y muy poca gente quiere cambiar, necesitamos que tú cambies eso – le dijo la pelirroja

\- Vale, ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré? – pregunto el ojiazul

\- Regresaras a la época en la que tenías 12 años, por supuesto, con tus recuerdos actuales – dijo la diosa

\- Vale, acepto, pero no hay una posibilidad de poder pasar un día en este tiempo como un ángel o algo así – pregunto Naruto

\- Claro Naruto-kun, mientras no intervengas de ninguna manera – respondió la diosa

\- No lo haré, gracias – dijo Naruto y desapareció

El tiempo volvió a reanudarse y Naruto empezó a observar.

\- Naruto-kun por favor no me dejes – susurraba Ino una y otra vez con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

\- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer Ino – dijo Sakura caminando hacia ella y ayudando a Sasuke

\- No lo entiendes Sakura, yo lo amo – dijo Ino

\- ¿Lo amas? Solo es un simple trozo de basura – Dijo la pelirosa

\- ¡No le digas así! – Gritó la Yamanaka enfurecida – ¡El vale más de lo que podrás valer tú en mucho tiempo! – Gritaba Ino con lágrimas de furia

\- ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa Cerda tu…!? – empezó a hablar Sakura pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

\- Sakura, déjame en donde está Naruto – Sakura accedió con mala cara

\- Hey amigo, lo siento, debí decirte esto antes de que murieras, pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada, ¿Sabes?, si hubiera sabido lo de Itachi antes, no me hubiera ido y tu seguirías vivo, pero creo que ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo el azabache

\- Sasuke-kun yo… - empezó a hablar Ino pero fue interrumpida

\- No Ino, yo sé que tú lo amabas – dijo Sasuke dándole una sonrisa

Naruto veía todo esto asombrado, alguien lo amaba de verdad y, a decir verdad, esa persona no era nada fea en realidad era hermosa, tal vez, solo tal vez podría darse una oportunidad, y además su amigo, su mejor amigo, no era malo era todo lo contrario.

Bueno, Naruto se quedó observando lo que pasaba, aunque nada fuera de lo normal, aunque hubo algo que le llamó la atención, Ino estaba sentada en una roca frente a un río.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte Naruto-kun? Tenía planeado decirte lo que siento por ti después de la guerra, si tan solo hubieras sabido que te amé desde la academia todo sería diferente, te extraño Naruto-kun – Dijo Ino empezando a liberar lagrima

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Desde la academia?, ¿Una chica tan hermosa como Ino estuvo enamorada de él desde la academia? No lo creía, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse frente a Ino y rozar suavemente su mejilla; por su parte Ino sintió un leve rose que le dio tranquilidad y solo pudo decir "Te amo Naruto-kun".

\- Kiriel-sama, estoy listo – dijo Naruto, y la mencionada apareció.

\- Bien Naruto-kun, pero antes quiero darte algo – dijo Kiriel y toco la cabeza de Naruto con el dedo Índice y Medio, de un momento a otro apareció un pequeño panda con una hoja en la boca, y empezó a caminar hacia Naruto – Él es Thoru, espíritu de la tierra y te quiere acompañar en tu aventura – dijo la diosa, cuando el panda estuvo frente a Naruto, el animal desapareció en un rayo café que fue directo al cuello de Naruto, cuando el rayo desapareció Naruto tenía un collar con una esfera café en él, y sus ojos se volvieron de color café por un momento, pero luego regresaron a su color original

\- Gracias Kiriel-sama, ya me puedo… - pero no termino de hablar

\- No es todo – dijo la pelirroja – tendrás un acompañante por elemento – dijo, y apareció un pequeño tigre blanco con los ojos azules – Él es Ray espíritu del trueno y te acompañara en tu aventura – dijo Kiriel, y al igual que con Thoru, Ray desapareció en un rayo azul y se convirtió en una esfera del mismo color, y los ojos de Naruto se tornaron azul eléctrico, después apareció un pequeño halcón de color gris – Él es Kogane espíritu del viento – y paso lo mismo que los anteriores y los ojos de Naruto se tornaron grises, después apareció un pequeño lobo de color blanco con detalles grises – Él es Hyo, espíritu del agua, te acompañara – dijo la diosa y paso lo mismo solo que los ojos de Naruto se Tornaron más claros – Eso es todo –

\- Espera, falta el fuego – protesto Naruto

\- Ya tienes a Kurama, dios de las llamas eternas – dijo sonriendo Kiriel, entonces la figura de Kurama se materializo enfrente de él, luego desapareció en un rayo rojo y apareció la esfera un el collar, después, los ojos del rubio se tornaron rojos, de pronto las esferas del collar empezaron a brillar y los ojos de Naruto se volvieron de color verde con detalles azules, cafés, celeste, rojo y gris alrededor del iris.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio

\- Ese es mi otro regalo, mis ojos, el Shōgakkō aizzu (ojos elementales), solo el elegido para ser el próximo espíritu del bosque los puede tener – dijo la diosa

\- Me estás diciendo que… - dijo el rubio

\- Si Naruto-kun tu eres un el espíritu del bosque – dijo Kiriel sonriendo.

De pronto Naruto se despertó muy exaltado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto al rubio al aire, se tocó el cuello y vio que el collar con las 5 esferas estaba ahí, y la esfera roja empezó a brillar

\- Funciono chico, estamos de vuelta – dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto sonrió.

**¡Y corte, se queda! Espero que les haya gustado lo intente hacer largo nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden:**

"_**Ojos que no ven… Pies que pisan caca**_**" Chau chau **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este sensual fic, espero les guste.**

**¡Acción!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 1: Hola Ino-chan, entrenamiento con Kiriel.**

*Anteriormente*

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto al rubio al aire, se tocó el cuello y vio que el collar con las 5 esferas estaba ahí, y la esfera roja empezó a brillar

\- Funciono chico, estamos de vuelta – dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto sonrió.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto-kun? – se escuchó la voz de Kiriel

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kiriel-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el rubio confundido

\- Estoy hablando a través de tu mente, solo vine a entrenarte un poco, ya sabes, debido a tu nuevo Dōjutsu – respondió la diosa

\- Oh vale, pues pensaba, no sé, comprar ropa nueva – dijo Naruto viendo sus ropas

\- Bien, no olvides darle un espacio para descansar a tus compañeros – dijo Kiriel – Cuando termines solo háblame – dijo la pelirroja y dejo de hablar

\- Vale, a comprar ropa – dijo Naruto con pereza

En el camino sintió las miradas de odio de los aldeanos, ya había olvidado como se sentía, pero de pronto choco con alguien…

\- Eh, perdón – dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta con quien había chocado.

\- No, fue mi culpa – dijo una voz femenina, y entonces se dio cuenta, era ella.

\- ¡Ino-chan! – dijo el rubio dándole un gran abrazo que sorprendió a la rubia.

\- _¿Chan? Tal vez yo le… no, es imposible_ – pensó la chica – Hola Naruto-kun – le dijo dando una sonrisa que derritió a Naruto.

\- Eh Ino-chan ¿Me acompañas a comprar ropa? – pregunto el rubio rascándose la cabeza y dándole esa sonrisa típica de él.

\- Claro pero, ¿Qué no te gusta la tuya? – pregunto confundida la Yamanaka.

\- Pues, ahora que la veo, es bastante fea – dijo Naruto con una mueca de disgusto que hizo reír a la rubia.

\- Si, supongo – dijo Ino con una pequeña risa – Vamos – y se lo llevo a una tienda de ropa.

En el camino platicaron, rieron y se sonrojaron (xD) hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa, cuando entraron se encontraron a cierta chica pelirosa.

\- Hola Ino – dijo la pelirosa - ¿Qué haces tú con… eso? – continuó de forma despectiva.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Ino apretó los labios y cerro los puños a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

\- No le tomes importancia Naruto-kun vamos – dijo Ino y se fue con Naruto.

Al final Naruto eligió una sudadera negra con rayas horizontales naranjas, un pantalón jonin negro, unos guantes parecidos a los de Kakashi, solo que de color negro, unas sandalias ninjas negras y un gorro naranja que se puso de tal manera que dejara caer unos mechones de pelo en su frente.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Naruto, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta solo vio como Ino se sonrojo, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa – _Es tan tierna _– pensó.

Naruto pagó la ropa y se ofreció a llevar a Ino a su casa, cosa que alegró a la rubia.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos Ino-chan – dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa – Gracias por acompañarme –

\- No es nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Naruto-kun – respondió.

\- Adiós Ino-chan – dijo el Uzumaki dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose de ahí.

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Konoha de camino al campo de entrenamiento, cuando de pronto vio a un azabache entrenando en un lago, no le tomo importancia por el momento y siguió su camino.

\- ¡Kiriel-sama, ya estoy aquí! – gritó, entonces se formó un remolino de hojas del cuan salió la mencionada.

\- Muy bien Naruto-kun, primero empezaremos con la teoría- empezó la diosa – Primero invoca a Thoru – dijo y Naruto así lo hizo, de pronto los ojos de Naruto se volvieron cafés, sus parpados se sombrearon (como los de Gaara) y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron cafés – Bien Naruto-kun, Thoru te da la capacidad de obtener la fuerza de un oso panda, te da mejor oído y resistencia – dijo y Naruto asintió – Para quitar esas habilidades solo cierra los ojos y relájate – Naruto lo hizo y cuando abrió los ojos volvió a la normalidad, y Thoru se fue a descansar debajo de un árbol – Muy bien ahora Ray – Naruto lo invocó, los ojos de Naruto tomaron aspecto felino, sus colmillos crecieron así como sus uñas, sus ojos se volvieron azul eléctrico, en vez de bigotes tenía triángulos como los tigres y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron azul eléctrico – Ray te da el sigilo de un tigre, te da la capacidad de ver la energía en el mundo – Naruto asintió y regresó a la normalidad, Ray se fue con Thoru – Sigue Kogane – Naruto lo invocó y tanto sus ojos y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron grises – Bien Kogane te da la velocidad de un halcón e incluso más, así como la vista de águila, que además de ser de 360° puede identificar los genjutsus y los clones – Naruto hizo lo mismo y Kogane se fue con los demás – Sigue Hyo – Naruto lo invocó y su pupila se volvió puntiaguda, sus ojos se volvieron celestes, sus colmillos se afilaron al igual que sus uñas y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron negras – Hyo agudiza tu olfato, te da la capacidad de percibir peligro cerca y de ver todo más lento, es todo – dijo la diosa

\- ¿Espera que pasa con Kurama? – preguntó el rubio

\- Kurama no es un espíritu de la naturaleza, no tengo conocimiento de sus habilidades, tendré que hablar con él para darte detalles y decidir que entrenamiento darte – dijo Kiriel – Pero por ahora empezaremos con la práctica – Entonces Kiriel toco la frente de Naruto con el dedo índice y medio y aparecieron en los restos de un pueblo - Muy bien, la primera prueba es con Thoru, tendrás que usar todas tus habilidades para identificar y eliminar a los bandidos de un golpe – dijo y desapareció.

\- Muy bien Thoru, hagamos esto – dijo Naruto, el pequeño oso panda salió de su esfera y la apariencia de Naruto cambió, de pronto Naruto escucho como del otro lado de la pared había alguien, con todo el sigilo posible fue a la habitación donde escucho el ruido y ahí lo vio estaba sentado en una silla, el rubio volteo a ver a su acompañante y le hizo una señal que el panda entendió, empezó a correr y embistió al bandido dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe. – Bien echo chico – dijo Naruto acariciándole la cabeza – Ahora vamos por el siguiente –

Naruto salió de la casa en la que estaba y se concentró, percibió a dos bandidos que iban directo hacia donde estaban ellos, se escondió junto con Thoru y espero a que llegaran, cuando estuvieron cerca vio como los dos bandidos empezaron a conversar.

\- Oye Thoru, ya que eres de tipo tierra, ¿podrías excavar hasta debajo de ellos? – preguntó Naruto recibiendo un asentamiento de parte del panda – De acuerdo cuando yo te de la señal sales y golpeas a uno – dijo el rubio – Muy bien Thoru – Naruto espero unos segundos - ¡Ahora! – gritó y Thoru salió de la tierra y golpeo con su cabeza a uno, de pronto Naruto salió de su escondite y le dio un golpe en la cara al otro, dejándolos inconscientes.

De pronto el escenario cambió y estaba de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Felicidades Naruto-kun, pudiste con todos los bandidos – dijo Kiriel

\- Gracias Kiriel-sama, pero Thoru también ayudó – dijo el rubio acariciando al pequeño panda. – ¿Ahora que sigue? – preguntó el Uzumaki entusiasmado

\- Sigue el entrenamiento de Ray – dijo la diosa y el escenario cambio a un bosque – Yo deje un rastro de energía que lleva hacia un bandido, con tus habilidades debes quitarle un pergamino y dejarlo inconsciente – dijo y desapareció

\- Bien hagamos esto – dijo invocando a Ray y cambiando sus rasgos, de pronto Naruto vio un rastro en el aire de color blanco – Ese debe ser el rastro, Vamos Ray – Dijo el rubio que recibió un intento de rugido como respuesta, siguieron el rastro hasta que vieron al bandido enfrente de un lago – Bien Ray, tu subirás en ese árbol y yo distraeré al bandido cuando se levante saltaras encima de él y lo electrocutaras ¿Entendido? – Dijo Naruto recibiendo una afirmación – De acuerdo – Dijo, espero a que Ray se subiera al árbol y empezó – ¡Oye cara de roca! – Grito Naruto lanzándole una piedra al bandido.

\- ¿Quién te crees niñato? – dijo el bandido enfurecido caminando hacia el rubio

\- ¿Quién te crees tú, ladronzuelo? – Dijo el rubio con tono burlón, el bandido estaba dispuesto a golpear al rubio, pero antes de poder moverse cayo inconsciente, cuando el tipo cayó al suelo se vio a un pequeño tigre pegado a su espalda – Bien echo Ray – dijo Naruto recogiendo el pergamino, entonces el entorno cambio regresando al campo de entrenamiento-

\- Bien Naruto-kun, ya es tarde a descansar – Dijo la diosa

\- No, todavía puedo seguir – dijo el rubio

\- No te sobreexcedas – dijo la pelirroja

\- Pero yo… - empezó a hablar el Uzumaki pero cayó al suelo debido al cansancio

\- Te lo dije… Ray, ve por alguien para que venga por Naruto – Dijo Kiriel y el tigre asintió y desapareció.

\- Veo que sigues con tu esfuerzo de cambiar lo inevitable – dijo una sombra misteriosa

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo la diosa con actitud seria

\- Vine a decirte que hagas lo que hagas nada cambiara – dijo la sombra y desapareció

\- No puedo creer que haya vuelto… - dijo Kiriel con un poco de miedo en su voz

**¡Corte! ¡Impriman! ¡Se queda!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, recuerden que un review ayuda muchísimo, nos vemos y recuerden:**

"**Al mal tiempo… Atalabastruka" **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!, aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de esta hermosa serie, sin mas empezamos.**

**¡Acción!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen****.**

*Anteriormente*

\- Vine a decirte que hagas lo que hagas nada cambiara – dijo la sombra y desapareció

\- No puedo creer que haya vuelto… - dijo Kiriel con un poco de miedo en su voz

*Ahora*

-¿En donde estoy?- pregunto al aire el joven rubio mientras se incorporaba

Al incorporarse vio que estaba debajo de un árbol, en el mismo campo de entranamiento en el que perdió el conocimiento.

\- Veo que ya despertaste Naruto-kun - dijo Kiriel materializandose en un remolino de hojas - Entrenaste muy duro ayer, no debiste excederte - agregó con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes que pasará hoy? - preguntó

\- Amm, no, ¿Que pasará? - pregunto confundido Naruto

\- Mañana es el examen de graduación tontito - respondió la peliroja

\- ¡Oh, es cierto!Lo había olvidado - dijo el Uzumaki

\- Dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy, debes descanzar - agregó la diosa con tono peeocupado

\- Pero... - empezo Naruto pero fue interrpido por Kiriel

\- Pero nada, hoy es tu dia libre, haz lo que quieras, menos entrenar - dijo Kiriel

\- Vale... - Bufó resignado el rubio

Salió del campo de entrenamiento y fue hacia la aldea, cuando llegó empezó a caminar por ahí, todavía era temprano, así que podía caminar por la aldea un poco más, hasta que recordó algo, la academia.

\- ¡La academia, voy tarde! - gritó empezando a correr

*5 min. Después en la academia*

\- ¡Perdón por la tardanza! - gritó Naruto abriendo la puerta de un portazo, cuando se dio cuenta todos lo estaban mirando

\- Llegas tarde Naruto - dijo serio Iruka - Toma asiento - el rubio empezó a buscar algún asiento vacio, y encontro uno al lado de Ino, esta sonrio y pasó uno de sus mechones por detras de su oreja mientras bajaba un poco la vista, el rubio fue y se sentó.

\- Hola, Ino-chan - dijo el rubio dandole una sonrisa

\- Hola Naruto-kun - respondio la rubia

El día pasó normal hasta que el timbre sonó.

\- Bien chicos es todo por hoy, recuerden que mañana es su examen - dijo Iruka y todos salieron, Naruto se tomó su tiempo, se acomodó su gorro (vinnie) y salió del salón, cuando salió ya estaba obscureciendo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, pero cuando llego escucho un ruido que venía del interior de su casa.

\- ¿Hola? - pregunto el rubio en voz alta - ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó de nuevo, y escucho que los ruidos venían de la cocina, fue hacia allí y cuando llegó vió a Kiriel buscando entre las alacenas

\- ¿Listo para la proxima parte del entrenamiento? - preguntó Kiriel dandose la vuelta para ver a Naruto

\- Claro - dijo Naruto y todo el paisaje cambió.

De pronto estaba en un cañon enorme (Como el gran cañon) en el cual había numerosos pilares de piedra y desniveles formados por la erosion que fue afectando el lugar con el tiempo, Naruto apareció encima de uno de esos pilares y a su lado apareció Kogane y los rasgos del rubio cambiaron, después de unos segundos se escuchó la voz de Kiriel.

\- Bien, en este lugar habita un águila unica en su especie, ese animal resguarda un pergamino, tu deber es recuperarlo, ve - dijo la diosa

\- Bien, ¿Donde estará ese pergamino? - se preguntó el rubio hasta que vió un nido a lo lejos - Debe de estar ahí, ¡Vamos Kogane! - dijo y empezó a saltar por los pilares hasta que llegó al nido, ahí vió el pergamino, lo tomó y volteo a todos los lados pero no pasó nada, pero cuando iba a saltar sintió como algo lo embestía y lo hacia caer en otro pilar, y vio como Kogane embestía hacia lugares en donde no había nada, entonces se dio cuenta - ¡El águila es invisible para los ojos humanos, Kogane dame tu vista! - Gritó el rubio y de un momento a otro vió todo de colores rojos y anaranjados, y las fuentes de calor en amarillo, vio la forma de un águila gigante peleando contra Kogane, de pronto escuchó la voz de Kiriel.

\- Naruto-kun olvide decirte que el águila es invisible - dijo un poco apenada

\- Esa información me hubiera sido útil hace unos minutos - dijo el rubio esquivando una embestida del águila - Ahora si me permites, tengo un águila que vencer - dijo el ojiazul y termino de hablar con Kiriel.

Naruto vio como Kogane se posicionaba a su lado y empezo a idear un plan y ahí se le ocurrió.

\- Kogane, necesito que posiciones al ave ahí - dijo el rubio señalando un lugar cerca de un pilar - ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? - dijo y el ave asintió

Cuando Kogane posicionó al águila Naruto saltó sobre ella y le sujeto las plumas del cuello dirigiendola y estrellandola contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que incluso después de caer avanzó unos metros dejando al animal inconsciente, Naruto se levanto y se dejó caer en el suelo.

\- ¡Kiriel-sama, saquenos de aquí antes de que el águila vuelva a despertar! - gritó el rubio y apareció junto con Kogane en su departamento, Kogane volvió a su esfera y los rasgos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad

\- Bien Naruto-kun, lo lograste, empezemos con el entrenamiento de Hyo - dijo Kiriel y el entorno cambió a una isla gigante, aparentemente deshabitada - Bien Naruto-kun tienes que encontrar una fruta, la reconoceras por su lloró, PERO NO LA COMAS - dijo la peliroja resaltando la ultima frase

\- Bien - bufó, e invocó a Hyo, sus rasgos cambiaron y agudizó su olfato, entonces sintió ese olor tan delicioso, sabía que esa era la fruta así que fue hacia allí, cuando llegó y tomó la fruta, pero cuando se disponía a irse una personacon cara de serpiente apareció.

\- Lo siento niño pero esa fruta me pertenece - dijo la persona

\- Orochimaru - dijo el rubio

\- Veo que me conoces - sonrió la serpiente - Ahora dame la fruta - dijo poniendose serio

\- No lo creo - dijo Naruto haciendole una señal a Hyo, este lanzó un chorro de agua a Orochimaru y empezaron a correr - ¡Kiriel-sama sáquenos de aquí! - gritó el rubio y todo el escenario cambió - ¿¡Qué hacia Orochimaru ahí!? - preguntó exasperado elojiazul.

\- Supongo que es hora de que lo sepas - inició la diosa - Todas las cosas que has conseguido sirven para algo en específico - dijo - Remover un sello maldito - terminó la peliroja

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? - pregunto confundido el Uzumaki, Kiriel solo suspiró

\- Naruto-kun, aparte de Sasuke ¿Que otra persona con el sello maldito se volvió especial para ti? - entonces Naruto se dio cuenta

\- Anko-chan - dijo el Uzumaki

*_Flashback*_

_"¿Ya viste a esa zorra?"_

_"No se como la dejan seguir siendo ninja"_

_Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban por la calle, estos comentarios estaban dirigidos hacia una chica pelimorada llamada Anko Mitarashi, la chica trataba de ignorarlos, pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo ignorarlos, y finas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, e hiso lo primero que pudo, corrió, corrió hacia un callejon y se dejo caer en el suelo, llorando, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

_\- Hey, vi lo que pasó alla atrás, no tienes por que llorar, ellos son unos imbeciles - Dijo un chico rubio, la chica lo miró, y el sonrió - Tu tienes que ser fuerte - dijo el, y ella sonrió_

_Desde ese día ellos dos fueron buenos amigos..._

_* Fin del Flashback *_

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer? - pregunto serio el Uzumaki

**Y ¡Corte, se queda!.**

**Eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy, espero les agrade.**

**Y recuerden, "Perro que ladra... Nunca su rama endereza" ¡Chau Chau!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Bueno pues hola a todos! Soy FiredIce y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este hermoso fic. Antes de empezar quiero pedirles perdón por no actualizar por un año aproximadamente, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba a mi body.**

**Bueno, sin más dilación, ¡Vamos con el capítulo! ¡Acción!**

*Anteriormente*

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó serio el Uzumaki

*Ahora*

Naruto estaba parado frente a una puerta, ¿Debía tocar?, claro que sí, para eso estaba ahí, sintió una mano tocar su hombro en forma de apoyo, volteo y la pelirroja asintió, Naruto tocó la puerta, y una pelimorada abrió.

\- No tengo tiempo para bromas niño – Dijo la chica

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto el rubio dejando extrañada a la pelimorada que solo asintió y se apartó dejándolo pasar

\- ¿Qué deseas niño? – pregunto Anko de forma seria

\- Veras, sé que será difícil de creer pero, se cómo ayudarte con tu sello maldito – Dijo el rubio dejando atónita a la Mitarashi.

\- Eso es imposible, lo he intentado todo… - respondió con tristeza

\- Verás, Anko-chan, Orochimaru usa chakra oscuro para aplicar los sellos malditos, pero nunca tuvo en cuenta la energía natural, pura, eso te puede curar…- Dijo el ojiazul parándose y tocando el cuello de la chica, una luz empezó a brillar en la mano de Naruto y el sello se transformó, de tres tomes a una estrella, la chica callo inconsciente.

Anko despertó desorientada en su habitación, rápidamente tocó su cuello y delineo con su dedo su nueva marca, una sonrisa escapó de su rostro, se sentía diferente, se sentía tranquila.

\- Veo que ya despertaste – Dijo Naruto recargándose en la puerta

\- Gracias – Dijo Anko liberando unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazándolo

\- No hay de que Anko-nee – respondió el Uzumaki y Anko solo sonrió

\- Oye Naruto-kun, ¿No hoy es el examen de graduación? – Pregunto la pelimorada a lo que el rubio se desespero

\- Si, y ya voy tarde, ¿vas a ir a la selección de equipos Anko-nee? – Pregunto el rubio con ojitos de perro

\- Seguro Naruto-kun – Respondió riendo la chica

Naruto iba en dirección a la torre hokage, necesitaba arreglar algo, cuando llegó…

\- ¡Viejo! – Entró Naruto sin tocar, obviamente

\- ¿Qué necesitas Naruto?- Respondió liberando un suspiro

\- Necesito que Ino Yamanaka este en mi equipo – Dijo el Rubio

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? – Pregunto el viejo Hokage

\- Piénsalo viejo, el clan Yamanaka es rastreador, una rastreadora con un buen entrenamiento y dos compañeros de equipo de asalto pude llegar a ser muy peligrosa – dijo el rubio

\- Puede que tengas razón – Respondió el Hokage pensando

\- Pues claro que la tengo viejo – Naruto sonrió

\- No lo sé Naruto – Dudo el anciano

\- Ya sé, si puedo hacer una técnica rango S, haces lo que te pido – Dijo el Uzumaki con ojos desafiantes.

\- Hecho – Respondió Saurotobi, Naruto sonrió y formo una cruz con sus dedos, de pronto, toda la oficina se llenó de varios Naruto riéndose

\- ¿Kage Bushin? – Pensó confundido el viejo Hokage

*20 minutos después*

\- ¡Muy bien chicos, la selección de equipos va a comenzar! – Gritó Iruka – Bien, el equipo 7 será conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, su sensei será… - Dijo el sensei cara cortada

\- ¡Ja! Estoy con Sasuke-kun y tú no- Se burló la pelirosa recibiendo una falsa car de envidia de parte de la rubia, pero una pequeña explosión de humo apareció en el estrado

\- Siento la interrupción, pero ha habido un cambio de planes – Dijo el Hokage, que estaba de pie junto a Naruto, el Hokage se acercó a Iruka y le susurro algo

\- Parece que habrá un cambio en los equipos, el equipo 7 estará conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka, su sensei será, ¿Anko Mitarashi? – Termino de hablar Iruka, la pelimorada abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, hasta que un joven rubio se acercó corriendo a ella

\- ¿Aceptas Anko-nee? – Preguntó y la chica lo observo

\- Acepto – Respondió

Después de ese espectáculo, Iruka termino de decir los equipos, quedando el equipo 10 con Shikamaru, Choji y Sakura y el equipo 8 intacto.

\- Bien chicos nos reuniremos mañana en el monte de los Hokage, no lleguen tarde –Dijo Anko

\- Estaremos allí sensei – Dijeron Naruto e Ino

\- Hmp – Dijo Sasuke

\- Los estaré esperando – Dijo la Mitarashi y se fue

* En las afueras de Konoha *

\- Veo que estas cambiando las cosas Kiriel, pero no siempre será asi… - Dijo una sombra

\- Mientras yo esté aquí, lo mantendré así – Dijo una pelirroja

\- Veo que me descubriste – Dijo la sombra desenvainando una espada

\- Claro que lo hice – Dijo Kiriel desenfundando su espada y lanzándose hacia el

**¡Y corten, se queda!**

**Hasta aquí el capítulos de hoy, les prometo que actualizare más seguido, ya saben, si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia, dejen su review, que siempre los leeré, y recuerden "Si la vida te da limones, posiblemente estén podridos porque nadie regala nada porque si" Chau chau. **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Ho-Ho-Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva actualización, como siempre espero que les guste, sin más preámbulo… **

**¡Acción!**

*Anteriormente*

\- Veo que me descubriste – Dijo la sombra desenvainando una espada

\- Claro que lo hice – Dijo Kiriel desenfundando su espada y lanzándose hacia él.

*Ahora*

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en Konohagakure no sato, y nuestro protagonista despertaba entusiasmado, ¿Por qué?, pues porque hoy tendría la primera reunión con su equipo, y esta vez quería hacer todo bien.

\- Bien, es hora de irse – Pensó el rubio, después de haber tomado una ducha y de terminar de arreglarse, se acomodó por última vez su gorro (vinnie) y salió en dirección al monumento de los hokage.

En el camino Naruto se encontró con Shikamaru

\- Hey Naruto – Saludo el Nara

\- Hola Shikamaru – Saludo de vuelta - ¿Qué tal? –

\- Nada interesante, voy hacia el encuentro de mi equipo, no estoy seguro de que pueda soportar a Sakura, es un poco… - Respondió Shikamaru pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

\- ¿Problemática?, Si supongo, tengo que ir a mi encuentro también, nos vemos luego Shikamaru – Se despidió el Uzumaki

\- Hasta luego – Respondió

Naruto tardó aproximadamente 10 minutos en subir al monumento, cuando llego vio a Ino sentada debajo de un árbol y a Sasuke que estaba en una roca a lo lejos, el rubio camino tranquilamente hacia Ino y se sentó a un lado de ella.

\- Buenos días Ino- chan – Saludo el Uzumaki

\- Buenos días Naruto- kun – Saludo de vuelta la rubia

\- ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? – Pregunto tranquilamente el rubio

\- Creo que, unos 5 minutos, cuando llegue Sasuke- kun ya estaba aquí – Respondió de igual manera, de pronto en una pequeña explosión de humo apareció Anko

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! – Grito entusiasmada Anko – Acérquense – Dijo y todos se acercaron – Hoy quiero conocerlos, primero… tu – Dijo señalando a Ino

\- Bien, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, tengo 13 años, me gustan las flores, mis sueños para el futuro son, ser la mejor ninja florista del mundo y encontrar al amor de mi vida – Dijo sonrojándose un poco al final

\- Bien, Naruto- kun, tu turno – Hablo la Mitarashi

\- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 13 años, me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, mis sueños para el futuro… creo que solo tengo uno y es ser el mejor ninja y convertirme en Hokage – Respondió Naruto con entusiasmo

\- Es tu turno – Dijo señalando al azabache

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico – Dijo con una cara completamente inexpresiva, todos lo observaron con tristeza, sobre todo Naruto, ya que el sabia la verdad sobre Itachi.

\- Bien, mi turno, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, tengo 23 años, hace poco no tenía sueños ni esperanzas, pero una persona me ayudo – Dijo mirando a Naruto – Pero no estoy segura si tengo sueños o no –

\- Un gusto, Anko-sensei – Dijo entusiasmada Ino

\- Bien equipo, nunca he sido sensei, pero no soy alguien que se conforme, asi que nosotros no seremos como otros equipos, nosotros nos tomaremos esto en serio, soy muy estricta y no pienso tener compasión, asi que empezaremos con tres vueltas a la aldea, si no están aquí en menos de dos horas verán que tan mala puedo ser – Dijo con una seriedad tan grande que hizo estremecer a los gennins - ¿Entendido? – termino con una adorable sonrisa

\- ¡Hai Anko-sensei! – Gritaron y empezaron a correr

El primero en tomar ventaja fue Naruto, seguido por Sasuke y al final Ino, iban lo más rápido que podían, ya que no querían ver a Anko enfurecida

\- ¡Vamos chicos, más rápido! – Grito el rubio

\- ¡Vamos lo más rápido que podemos Naruto-kun! – Grito la ojiazul

*1 hora 59 minutos después*

\- 5, 4, 3, 2… - Empezó a contar la pelimorada pero fue interrumpida

\- ¡Llegamos! – gritó Naruto llegando con sus compañeros, cayendo los 3 agotados

\- Tendrán que esforzarse más si quieren ser mejores ninjas, aunque por ahora no está mal – Dijo – Mañana empezaremos con las misiones, así que descansen bien –

\- Hai – dijeron todos con un aire de pereza y yéndose de allí

\- Bien chicos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Naruto

\- No se tu dobe, pero yo me voy a descansar – dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

\- Bien, descansa Sasuke – Dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa

\- Adiós Sasuke-kun – Dijo Ino dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke solo asintió y se fue de ahí extrañado

\- Entonces, solo quedamos tu y yo Ino-chan – Sonrió el ojiazul

\- Supongo que si Naruto-kun – Sonrió de vuelta

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y te acompaño a tu casa? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Claro ¿Por qué no? – Respondió Ino con un pequeño sonrojo

Los dos rubios se encaminaron a hacer lo que habían planeado, en el camino cada uno iba contando cosas de su vida, conociéndose mejor hasta que llegaron a la residencia Yamanaka

\- Gracias por esto Naruto-kun – Dijo agradecida Ino – Hasta mañana – se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla de Naruto

\- ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? – soltó el chico en un suspiro, cuando se volteo pudo ver una sombra observándolo, pero de pronto una chica pelirroja apareció y lanzo una estocada con su espada - ¿Kiriel-sama? –

\- ¡Naruto-kun! – Se despisto la diosa y recibió una estocada en el hombro

\- ¡Déjala! – Grito el Uzumaki golpeando a la sombra mandándola lejos – Kiriel-sama ¿Está bien? – Pregunto preocupado el ojiazul

\- Si, solo estoy herida – Se quejó - ¡Cuidado! – Gritó alertando a Naruto del regreso de la sombra

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Naruto poniéndose en guardia

\- ¿Este es tu heredero al trono? – Preguntó burlón el sujeto – No es más que un debilucho – Dijo la sombra desapareciendo de la vista de todos y clavándole una espada en el estómago de Naruto haciendo que este callera al suelo

\- ¡Pagaras por eso! – Gritó la pelirroja acercándose a gran rapidez y enterrándole su katana en el estómago, la sombra dio un gran grito

\- ¡Ya nos veremos de nuevo Kiriel! – Grito la sombra y desapareció

\- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó preocupada Kiriel - ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? –

\- Kiriel-sama – dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz – Creo que se con quién podemos ir – Tosió un poco de sangre

\- ¿Con quién? –

\- Anko-nee – Dijo antes de desmayarse

*En casa de Anko*

~Toc toc~

\- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – Se preguntó Anko, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Kiriel con Naruto desmayado en brazos - ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Naruto-kun? – Preguntó con agresividad

\- Esto te puede sonar raro pero, me llamo Kiriel soy diosa de la naturaleza y Naruto es mi heredero – Respondió…

**¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Si les gusto ya saben dejen su constructivo review, si tienen alguna pregunta o algo déjenla ahí también, yo la contestaré, hasta el próximo capítulo y recuerden "Todos los caminos llevan a Roma, excepto los que no van a Roma" Chau chau **


End file.
